


Don't Speak

by Mia



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Reto de la Semana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Yokozawa ante el rechazo de Takano.<br/>Reto de la semana del 1 al 7 de Julio de 2013 - Escribir algo relacionado a tu personaje inspirado por la canción Don't Speak de No Doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

Solíamos estar juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Aquí terminará todo? Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte, por eso fue que jamás te dije de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Quise esperar, quise… quería darte tiempo a que te dieras cuenta y pudieras corresponderme. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese sujeto?¡Por qué tenías que volver con él! Dices que soy un gran amigo… pero parece que no quieres que siga a tu lado.

No hables, no digas nada. No quiero oirlo. ¿Así es como termina todo? ¿Me dices que lo amas a él? ¡A él! Él fue la razón por la que tocaste fondo, por la que llegaste a ese estado deplorable. ¡Y yo fui quien te rescató de eso! Yo fui el único que te hizo salir de ese agujero en el que te habías metido.

Te vi en tus peores momentos, soporté un desfile incontable de aventuras que pasaban la noche en  _nuestro_  apartamento. Cada uno de ellos dolió como no lo imaginas. Sé lo que piensas, nuestras memorias no son las mismas sobre los acontecimientos de nuestra juventud. Pero esas memorias morirán hoy.

Debo dejar de fingir, en el fondo lo sabía, siempre te he conocido. Creí que en un par de años dejarías ese capricho que tenías con ese sujeto y entonces mirarías a tu lado y notarías que estaba allí para ti. Había esperado bastante ya, qué más daba unos meses más.

Pero ahora esa esperanza muere. ¡No digas nada! Ni siquiera te disculpes, no es tu culpa, toda la culpa es mía por hacerme esperanzas donde no las había. Te conozco bien, sabía muy en el fondo que jamás me amarías.

No digas más. Tus palabras duelen, sólo déjame. Estaré bien, quizá un día ya no dolerá.

**Author's Note:**

> Reto semanal sostenido en el Rol de Junjou y Sekaiichi en español en Tumblr.
> 
> Users y lectores están invitados a participar.
> 
>  
> 
> [Entra aquí](http://roljunjousekaiesp.tumblr.com/tagged/Reto-de-la-semana)


End file.
